


Neopolitan

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bitterness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Revenge, Sadism, Scheming, Villains, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Two years ago, Neo lost one of her dearest friends. It filled her fragile heart with so much hate. Now, she looked at the world with bitterness behind her smile. The arrival of Roman Torchwick would provide the chance she needed to finally set things right. She would never speak again. Not until she had revenge. (A short story showing how Neo started working with Roman and Cinder.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small idea I thought I'd play around with while I had some spare time. It's dedicated to all of you RWBY fans out there, and the awesome Monty Oum. You may no longer be with us, but you have created a story and a world that are both so beautiful. Thank you so much!
> 
> I hope I can do some justice with this little chapter. It's my intention to give Neo a bit of a background story. Please enjoy!

The world of Remnant cast an equal shadow of light and darkness. Cities of life shone as beacons through the outstretched shadows that threatened the prosperity of humankind. There were those who clung to the safety of the cities, while those of who posessed souls of bravery stood against the ever-rising tide of Grim that threatened innocent life. There were roles in this world of beauty, the roles of the hunter and the hunted, those who had honest hearts, and those who stood for their own more wicked intent. However, there was one, who stood as a reflection of the entire world. Part of her was her own woman, while the other half was born with the gift to reflect everything inside of a person back at them.

A young woman stood alone in the darkest part of the sprawling city of Vale. In her delicate hand, she held an umbrella. Her eyes, one pink, the other a brown as deep as chocolate, looked upward toward the glowing splendour of the moon as it bathed the city in its luminescent beauty. While she spoke not a word, a tiny smile of warmth twisted her delicate lips. The full beauty of her long and silky hair, an equal split of brown and reddish-pink, pooled down her back as she silently drank in the atmosphere of the city. Alas, a small gust of evening wind lightly blew against the Neapolitan dress she wore.

Footsteps came from behind; they clacked against the ground and served to make a dull echo ring through the stillness of the girl's surroundings. She did not glance back, but instead simply smiled brighter at the prospect an unknown figure closing in.

"I hear you're the girl we need to come to if we want to get things done," A cocky male voice, it was laced with an incredible amount of smugness. The sound of a lighter's flick followed next, before he took a small drag of his cigar.

"The name's Roman Torchwick. Now, if my sources are right… then you must be Neopolitan," spoke the man confidently as his free hand took hold of his cane and leaned against it.

There was no verbal reply. The girl simply gave a nod in response to Roman's words as she looked toward him with a calm little smirk. Her expression, Roman could not help but think about it. While it seemed to be so warm on the outside, there was something dark about it. It was as if this young lady held something behind her smile, perhaps a secret of the most sinister kind.

"I have your attention. That's good, that's good," Roman spoke in a suave manner like that of a businessman. He continued, and took a photograph out of his pocket. It showed the girl stood beside him, but perhaps a couple of years younger.

"I know you used to be an apprentice huntress, dearie," he spoke in a slick but somewhat venomous way.

Neo's fragile little smile crumbled with Roman's words. Her expression became sad as she gazed out toward the cityscape in the distance. The young lady nodded her head simply in response, but her eyes were closed. A little tear rolled down her cheek as she turned away from Torchwick swiftly. Her delicate fingers, they wrapped around her umbrella a little tighter.

"One of your old teammates, Grau Diamant, he was killed during a field exercise against Grim, or to be exact, he was surrounded, and your teacher wouldn't let you go to his aid." The way Roman spoke conveyed so much coldness; it was as though he intended to stab Neopolitan with each word he uttered.

Neo took a few steps away; she needed to have some breathing space. Tears streamed from her multi-coloured eyes in recollection of such a painful memory. One of her teammates, the brother of their team captain, and a young man she cared for deeply. He lost his life that day in the wastelands outside of Vale, and the teachers did absolutely nothing to save him. It was why she wandered now. She lashed out against her professors for the death of her comrade and she was expelled from the academy. That was two years ago.

"I also happen to know that you want revenge," Roman uttered his words in a most sinister way. He took the weight off his cane and took a huge drag of the cigar in the corner of his mouth. After he lightly exhaled smoke, the orange haired man continued, "I work with a woman named Cinder…. She wants to change the way things work around here. She asked me to find you so that you can help with that."

Neopolitan spun around on her heels once she was finished drying her tears. Her pink and brown eyes suddenly switched to a single shade of brown, and she focused in upon Roman with a narrowed and rather angry looking gaze.

"….I can promise you a chance to get back at the people that run this city. You can make them suffer for what they did to Grau," Roman took a card from his pocket and smiled with the wicked intent of a viper, "This address will take you to a White Fang recruitment gig. If you're interested come meet me there at the time written on the back, and we can do business."

After he placed the card in Neo's free hand, Roman turned to walk away, "It would be a wise choice to work with us, Neo. We're gonna shake up the whole world…." A few moments later, Torchwick faded into the distant shadows under the guard of a duo who wore animal masks, no doubt members of the White Fang, an obvious deduction due to their dog-like ears.

Now alone once again, Neo looked down at the card in her hands. She clutched the edge tightly between her forefinger and thumb as her eyes flashed to a shade of pink. She examined it, and her angry expression started to fade the slightest bit. In fact, it twisted into a bitter little smirk that slowly consumed her whole expression into a crooked and hateful sneer.

The person Neo called her best friend; he was long dead. It was not right that he was so horribly killed in a place far away from home. Her teammates abandoned her, and in the end, she was left with nobody to stand beside her. In truth, Neo simply did not care about the rest of the world anymore. Losing one of the dearest people to her, it made that fact all too real.

Her pale hand squeezed her umbrella tightly as bitter and angry thoughts raced through her mind. It was the people at the top, the council, and the schools. They were to blame for Grau's untimely and tragic death. In the end, nothing else mattered. She would see the world burn to set right the injustice done. Such a thought made Neo smile for a second time in an almost twisted hint of glee. The truth, it was all too clear. Behind that smug little smile, there was a young woman who wanted to see the whole world fall into ruin. Besting anyone that tried to stop her, that would be enjoyment enough, and Neopolitan would do just that, destroy people and smile every step of the way.

**Continued in Volume 2  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly had fun writing it. Please leave some feedback if you want - and please continue to support RWBY. Things have definitely taken an awesome turn in the second half of Volume 3 leading into Volume 4.


End file.
